War Between the Republics
by doctor anthony
Summary: Season 2 AU Revolution/Terra Nova crossover. The Patriots have taken up residence on Texas soil and they want to know why. Pairings Jim/Elizabeth OC Kono Lao/Alicia Washington, Mark/Maddy, Josh/Kara, Miles/Nora and OC Ben/Reilly.
1. Chapter 1

**War Between The Republics**

**Authors Notes I don't own Terra Nova or Revolution. All I own are my OC Kono Lao and others who'll show up later on in the fic.**

**The OC's Ben Shannon and Nicholas Smythe don't belong to me they belong to Fenrisulven 13 who's allowed me to use them in this fic. I recommend all of my readers have a look at his fics especially Blood is Thicker than Water.**

**This is AU after season 1 of Revolution and has Terra Nova characters in the Revolution universe. One big AU change from canon in regards to Revolution is that Nora is still alive.**

**Chapter 1 scouting and flashbacks**

**Flashback Chicago 12 hours pre-blackout**

Chicago PD detectives Kono Lao, Jim Shannon and Ben Shannon dragged the drug lord Roman Garcia into an interrogation room.

As Roman was restrained to a chair Kono made sure the cameras were switched off just as Ben and Jim were about to begin the interrogation.

Jim said "Roman. You are looking at life in prison, if you want to be free before your 90th birthday. I suggest you cooperate with us. Tell us where the mayors daughter is and you will be given leniency in your sentencing. Now where is she?"

Roman spat in Jim's face and said "Go to hell Shannon. You, your brother and Lao as well. Honestly why would I give up the only leverage I've got right now."

Ben asked "Leverage?" as he started to punch Ramon repeatedly in the stomach before Jim pulled his younger brother back and said "Give me your badge now."

Ben did so and Jim left the room as Ben proceeded to beat the information they needed out of Ramon which was nice and legal as the mayor told the Chicago PD to do whatever was necessary to find his daughter Sarah.

After a half hour Ben emerged from the room with blood on his hands and said to Chief Rogers "I know where she is, tell SWAT to go an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city near the docks marked 436f. That's where his men are holding her."

Rogers gave out the order to SWAT and called the Mayor to let him know the latest news.

He then said "Lao, you and the Shannon's get the rest of the week off. You've earned it and I'll talk to the Mayor about giving you all commendations for this."

With that Ben, Jim and Kono soon were out of the station and headed to the Shannon's house which was next door to Kono's own home.

**End of flashback**

**Present outside Willoughby Texas**

Several men looked on from their hidden positions and were shocked when they saw men were patrolling the town in uniforms with the US flag on patches on their arms and that the US flag was flying from the flagpole.

One of the men looked at his commander and asked "What do we do now sir?"

Captain Jim Shannon replied "We capture one of those men and find out what's going on, the general and President Davis want to know what is happening here and it's our job to satisfy their curiosity."

Without saying a word Ben started to follow one of the men when he took a break to smoke a cigarette and ambushed the man before dragging him off to where his brothers and their Special Forces team were scouting on the town.

Jim said "We're the 5th Texas Rangers squadron of the Republic of Texas and we want to know what you and your people are doing in the town of Willoughby on sovereign Texas soil. I advise you to answer quickly and honestly otherwise we'll beat the information out of you."

The man didn't say a word and the second in command Kono took out his dagger and said to the man "You talk now or I'll use this knife and take your right eye, then I'll take out your left. Then I am going to cut you and I am going to keep cutting you until you talk. Now what are you and your friends doing on Texas soil flying the flag of a country that ceased to be after the Blackout?"

The man remained silent and Kono quietly said to the man "You brought this on yourself."

As Kono started to cut near the man's right eye he said panicked "Don't please. I'll talk, we're US military here on behalf of the US government. We are here to restore the United States of America."

Jim merely said "That's bullshit. The US government was wiped out after the Blackout."

The man said "That's not true. Militias drove the government out of the country. We went to Guantanamo Bay Cuba, we've been waiting for the right moment to return. The President is alive and on his way to the White House right now."

Jim then said "Let's get him back to the general. His men will get what else we need to know from this guy. Frank I want you and Graham to stay here keep watching the town. But do not engage. We are here for recon not to start a war until we know more."

With that the rest of the team got their prisoner onto a horse and mounted their own horses before riding off into the night heading back to Austin Texas where the general and the President were waiting for a progress report and some answer to big questions they had.

**Flashback Chicago a half hour pre-blackout**

Kono entered the house with pizza in his arms and said loudly "I'm back and I brought dinner!"

Jim said "Thanks Kono. Bring it in here the film is starting soon."

Ben walked into the living room and said "Kono you left your mobile phone here. Your girlfriend Alicia has been calling for the last half hour. I suggest you call her and quick before you end up dumped."

Kono took the phone and called Alicia. She answered and said "I've calling for the last half hour Kono where were you?"

Kono replied "I was getting dinner for me and the Shannon family. I left my home at their place by mistake. Sorry about that. So when does your flight leave Atlanta for Chicago?"

Alicia answered "It leaves in three hours. Relax I'll be at hour house by morning and we can celebrate the weekend together."

Kono smiled and said "I can't wait. I love you Alicia."

Alicia replied "I love you too Kono."

Before Kono could say another word a loud noise was heard and light flickered for a second before the power went out."

Ben looked around and said "Bad time for a blackout."

As he and Jim headed downstairs they saw couldn't fix the problem and several loud explosions were heard outside as Kono went outside to investigate he was shocked as planes fell from the sky and crashed like dominoes and how the entire block og houses were without power and all cars were not moving.

Whatever was going on here. It wasn't good. He just prayed it would be over by tomorrow morning.

**End of flashback**

**Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 1 let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

War between the Republics

**Authors Notes I don't own Terra Nova or Revolution. All I own are my OC's.**

**The OC's Ben Shannon and Nicholas Smythe don't belong to me they belong to Fenrisulven 13 who's allowed me to use them in this fic. I recommend all of my readers have a look at his fics especially Blood is Thicker than Water.**

**This is AU after season 1 of Revolution and has Terra Nova characters in the Revolution universe. One big AU change from canon in regards to Revolution is that Nora is still alive.**

**Chapter 2 Reunions and debriefings**

**Austin Texas**

Jim and his squad rode into the city and headed to the military high command where General Carver along with other military leaders were waiting for them.

Just as they dismounted Jim smiled as he saw his wife Elizabeth and his two children Josh and Zoe heading towards him and smiled as his children embraced him, while Ben hugged his daughter Maddy as Kono smiled at the family reunions.

He then said "Men get the prisoner in there and tell the general that we have a man his men need to interrogate."

The men did as ordered and stopped when general Carver himself came out of the building and said "Lieutenant Lao. I see you have someone who can answer our questions about Willoughby. I want you to tell high command what's going on. Let Captain Shannon and his brother spend time with their families."

Kono followed the general inside as Carver said to the men "Take him to the brig and inform Captain Bruke to make this man talk about Willoughby, tell him he is to do whatever it takes."

The men nodded and as Kono went inside he couldn't help but think back to the day Maddy was born.

**Flashback 15 years ago Chicago 3 weeks after the Blackout**

Ben sat next to his fiancée Amy who screamed in agony as another contraction hit and Elizabeth said "Amy I need you to push, now I can her head."

Amy pushed and soon the cries of a baby girl filled the room. Ben smiled as Amy asked "Is she ok Ben?"

Ben nodded as Elizabeth said "Would you like to hold your daughter Ben?"

Ben nodded and took his baby girl into his arms as tears of joy rained down his face and he brought his newborn child out of the room to meet her uncles Kono and Jim.

The two men were delighted for Ben and 3 year old Josh was happy to meet his cousin.

Suddenly Elizabeth cried out "Jim Kono bring blankets in here now!"

As they did so Ben stayed with Josh and prayed to God Amy would be alright. However a few minutes later Jim came out of the room and said with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry bro. Amy's gone."

Ben shook his head at this news and as Kono came out and took Maddy into his arms Ben gave a frustrated whimper as he burst into tears, his grief pouring out as Jim hugged his younger brother and no one in the room said anything at all, the only sounds were the sounds of baby Maddy.

**End of flashback**

Kono took a deep breath as he and the general arrived in the war room where the other military leaders of the Texas army were waiting for them.

General Carver took his seat with the others as General Josh Peterson said "Lieutenant Kono Lao. We want you to tell us in your own words what happened at Willoughby?"

Kono said "We rode out to Wiloughby in response to a request for help we got that the town was under attack by a war tribe from the Plains Nation. When we got there. The town looked completely safe, we done recon and saw the city was being patrolled by men with automatic weapons and in uniforms resembling those of the US army. They even us flag patches on their shirts and a US flag flying over the town. On Texas soil. Captain Shannon decided we should grab a man and question him. We soon caught one and after I asked him some polite questions he told us the people there were US army there on behalf of the government of the United States. Here to restore the USA after militias drove them out of the country and forced them to Gitmo Cuba. He even said the US President is on his way back to the White House right now. We then decided to head back here and two men were left behind to continue the recon. That's what happened."

General Peterson asked "Do you believe he was telling the truth Lieutenant?"

Kono said "I saw it in his eyes he was telling the truth. When I was a cop before the blackout I could tell if suspects were being honest from their eyes alone."

The generals talked among themselves and finally general Carver said "Lieutenant walk with me please."

Kono did as Carver lead him out of the room and into another room where men wearing suits were guarding the hallways, they came across a door and Carver opened revealing the occupant to be Graham Davis, the President of Texas himself.

Kono immediately saluted as did Carver as Davis said "General I take it you know what is going on in Wiloughby?"

Carver nodded and said "I'll let Lieutenant Kono Lao tell you what we learned Mr President."

When Kono told the President everything Davis said "They want to restore America. They know we will never give up our independence like the first Republic of Texas did long ago. Tell me Lieutenant Lao, have you heard the rumours concerning the California Commonwealth?"

Kono replied "I heard Governor Affleck wants to discuss a mutual defence pact and trade deal. Why sir?"

Davis answered "The rumours are true."

Carver said "The Republic of Texas and the California Commonwealth have been negotiating for the last 6 months. War tribes from the Plains Nation have attacked both of our countries and they're attacks getting more and more bolder as well as more into our respective territories. Governor Affleck proposes we work together next time they attack either of us and we take the fight to them." Davis then said "Now this US government gives us and California another reason to work together. I'll send General Greyson to Wiloughby tomorrow with the 4th army and tell the US Army to leave the town of Wiloughby or we'll make them leave. Lieutenant you're dismissed and well done to you and your squad."

Kono saluted and left the room as Davis said to Carver "Have our army placed on high alert and tell Governor Affleck he needs to come here immediately for the negotiations."

Carver nodded and left the room as President Davis thought of what the Texas Senate's reaction would be to this revelation in the afternoon when the senate was back in session later today.

Meanwhile Ben was watching his daughter Maddy playing snakes and ladders with Zoe as Jim and Elizabeth cooked dinner.

He remembered the promise he made to his daughter the night after Amy died.

**Flashback 15 years ago Chicago 3 weeks after the Blackout**

Ben heard the cries of Maddy and got up out of bed as he walked over to the crib and took his daughter into his arms and held her in an attempt to calm her down.

It worked as Maddy quieted down and Ben said "Maddy I promise I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe from harm. If anyone wants to hurt you there'll have to go through me first. I will be the best father possible and raise you right like your mother would have wanted and I'll tell you all about her to so you know you had a mom who loved you with all her soul."

Unknown to him Kono and Jim were listening to what Ben said and also swore to help Ben and look after Maddy.

After all nothing was more important in the world, than family.

**End of flashback**

**Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 2 let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

War between the Republics

**Authors Notes I don't own Terra Nova or Revolution. All I own are my OC's.**

**The OC's Ben Shannon and Nicholas Smythe don't belong to me they belong to Fenrisulven 13 who's allowed me to use them in this fic. I recommend all of my readers have a look at his fics especially Blood is Thicker than Water.**

**This is AU after season 1 of Revolution and has Terra Nova characters in the Revolution universe. One big AU change from canon in regards to Revolution is that Nora is still alive.**

**Warning this chapter has attempted suicide in it.**

**Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven 13 for helping with this chapter and writing part of it.**

**Chapter 3 Alliances forged and demands made**

**Austin Texas**

Everyone was outside or watching from inside their houses waving Republic of Texas and California Commonwealth flags as the leader of the California Commonwealth Governor Samuel Affleck arrived with advisors and security detail.

President Davis along with General Carver and the California ambassador to Texas Rick Peterson was waiting for them outside the army high command.

As the carriage carrying Governor Affleck stopped at the high command everyone cheered when the governor stepped out.

President Davis walked over to him, shook his hand and said "Governor Affleck I glad to finally meet you face to face. On behalf of the people Texas I welcome you to Austin."

Governor Affleck smiled and said "I'm happy to be here President Davis. I hope our negotiations can lead to an alliance that will ensure out nations survival into the future and lead to greater cooperation between us. I have a gift for you. A bottle of Texas Whiskey. I hope you enjoy it."

Davis thanked him for the gift and introduced Affleck to Carver and led him inside to the army high command.

Both men headed to the conference room where each man would look over the proposed treaty for a defence pact and trade between their nations and if they liked everything there sign it and it would be the official declaration of an alliance between The Republic of Texas and the California Commonwealth.

As they entered the room Davis said "Governor there is a new situation that has developed that I need to tell you about. A potential threat to both our nations."

Curious Affleck asked "What is it?"

Davis told him about the US military in Willoughby and how they represent or claim to represent the US government who want to restore the United States.

Davis then said "My men captured one of them and we are questioning him right now here in army high command. I want to meet this prisoner with you. If you want to of course."

Affleck merely said "Please lead the way."

Davis led Affleck to the interrogation room where Burke was questioning the prisoner.

Burke said to the prisoner "I want to meet two very important people. Meet President Graham Davis of the Republic of Texas and Governor Samuel Affleck of the California Commonwealth."

Davis asked "What has he given up Burke?"

Burke replied "He's told us that the Patriots were responsible for the war tribe attacking the town of Willoughby, so they could be seen as heroes. And that they refugee camps set up in Georgia and what's left of the Munroe Republic to help the survivors so to get them on their side. He also mentioned plans for training camps to brainwash refugees into loyal obedient soldiers."

Davis then said "Find out what else he knows Burke."

Burke nodded and as soon as he was alone with the prisoner he resumed his interrogation with several punches to the gut.

As the two leaders headed back to the conference room Affleck said "I'll sign the treaty. We need to get organised and prepared to fight. If these Patriots want to take over our territories their going to have a hell of a fight on their hands."

Davis smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that Governor. We should have your military leaders brought here as soon as possible to begin strategizing with my top generals."

Affleck nodded and the two men officially signed the treaty cementing the new alliance between the Republic of Texas and California Commonwealth.

**Outskirts of Willoughby Texas**

General Greggory Franklin and the 4th army stopped walking until they were just outside the town.

The general ordered his men to get into defensive positions and not to fire until he gave the order. The general then said loudly to the guards of the wall "I want to speak to whoever in charge of you men right now!"

Soon the gate was opened and several men came out the man leading them said "My name is Director Edward Truman with the US Government."

General Greggory said "We know that. We also know you're here to restore the US and saved this town from a war clan after you set them on this town in the first place. You're also an armed force on Texas soil, now Mr Truman, you and your men have exactly an hour to leave the town willingly and be allowed to go back where you came from as long as you leave your weapons behind. If you don't leave by then my men will go in and drag those of you left alive out kicking and screaming if need be."

With that Truman's took aim at the Texas army who responded in kind. Truman said "Men put your weapons down now." They did so and Truman continued by saying "Look despite what you may have heard we did not send the Andover Clan on this town."

General Greggory replied "One of your men said different when we asked him. He says you have plans for Texas. Plans we don't like. Now you have one hour to leave or we go in firing. It's your choice."

The general didn't say another word as Truman and his went back into the town as a runner arrived with a letter from Austin. The general read it as one of his men asked "What does the letter say sir."

The general replied "Texas has officially allied with California. We're not alone in this fight."

Nothing else was said as it was now a wait and see game to find out what the Patriots would do next.

**Austin Texas**

Kono sat in his house listening to the crowds outside celebrating the news of the alliance that President Davis had signed with California's leader Governor Affleck an hour ago.

Kono however wasn't celebrating today 16 years ago was the last time he saw the love of his life Alicia Washington in person, all he had left of her now was a photograph of him and her from his last birthday party, the day before she left for Atlanta to help her sister with her new born baby.

He also remembered what he nearly did on the first year since seeing her, 5 months after the blackout happened.

**Flashback 5 months after the Blackout Texas**

Kono sat in his room in the single house he and the Shannon's were sharing for a while, since they came to Texas after Chicago started to implode on itself Jim, Ben and himself had all took on part time jobs helping the local sheriff of the town of Maple maintain order and keep out bandits.

Right now he was drinking a glass of scotch and looking at a photo of him and Alicia he also looked at the small box on the nightstand next to his bed. Inside was the engagement ring he was going to give to Alicia when he saw her again, but the blackout got in the way of that.

Now she was most likely dead like so many others had died in the last 5 months since the blackout happened. He doubted anyone would know the exact number of dead ever. But Kono himself wouldn't be surprised if it was at least a few million worldwide.

Kono looked at the gun next to him which had only one bullet in it, for himself.

He drank the last of his drink and took the gun into his hand and pressed it against his head as he looked at the photo and whispered "I'm coming home Alicia."

Before he could pull the trigger the door opened and Ben was in the doorway, as soon as he saw the gun pressed against Kono's hands he ran at Kono and quickly disarmed him.

"Are you out of your damn mind Kono?" Ben continue berating him "You don't even know IF Alicia's dead, and what about us? Will you abandon us by taking the coward's way out? God took Amy from me but I refuse to give up and you know why? Because of Maddy...and you and Jim and Elisabeth helped me through that, you also have all of us here would be devastated if you also died like this, and do you want for Josh and Maddy to lose their uncle?"

In that moment Kono knew Ben was right, that by killing himself he would abandon his brothers and their families, and then looked at his little brother who at his young age of 24 had been forced to grow up quickly and become a single father after Amy died in childbirth.

Kono then said "I'm sorry Ben...I don't know what to do...I just don't" after that Ben put his hand on Kono's shoulder but was then interrupted by Maddy who had woken up and started crying and Ben turned quickly and walked into the room he shared with his daughter.

Kono knew he had to stay alive as Alicia could still be alive somewhere out there and his family needed him.

**End of flashback**

Every year since the hope Kono had that Alicia was still alive faded more and more each year. And with the news Atlanta had been nuked it took away all hope Kono had left.

He took the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, Kono looked at the weapon and saw the gun had jammed.

Kono took this as a sign that God wanted him to live, for what exactly he didn't know, yet.

**Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 3 let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**War between the Republics**

**Authors Notes I don't own Terra Nova or Revolution. All I own are my OC's.**

**The OC's Ben Shannon and Nicholas Smythe don't belong to me they belong to Fenrisulven 13 who's allowed me to use them in this fic. I recommend all of my readers have a look at his fics especially Blood is Thicker than Water.**

**This is AU after season 1 of Revolution and has Terra Nova characters in the Revolution universe. One big AU change from canon in regards to Revolution is that Nora is still alive.**

**Chapter 4 firefights and family moments**

**Outskirts of Willoughby Texas**

The 4th Texas army and general Greggory stood outside the town and as the generals pocket watch hit the hour deadline Greggory said "Mr Truman the hour is up. This is your final chance, leave now or we're coming in."

The general got no response and said to his troops "Take down the guards on the wall then we go in."

The sharpshooters took out the guards and just as the troops headed to the town the doors opened as US soldiers came out opening fire with their assault weapons.

The general ordered more men to move up and reinforce the troops already engaged in battle knowing that he just declared war on the US government.

Director Truman ordered more of his men forward as he angrily asked his second in command "How did Texas find out that we sent the Andover clan on this town?"

The man didn't reply but Truman knew one thing for certain. High command wouldn't be happy and if he didn't die here. He would wish he did by the time Mr Smythe was through with him.

With that he took out his pistol and went to help his men all the while Miles Matheson was happy to see that Texas was ready, willing and able to fight the Patriots and knew that now whatever the Patriots had planned would be harder to achieve.

**Austin Texas**

Ben looked around as he saw Jim and Zoe happily playing tea party while Elizabeth cooked dinner and Maddy was reading a book of advanced physics, he knew Josh wouldn't be back until later on as he was on a date with his girlfriend Kara.

Ben then sat down next to Maddy on the sofa and asked "How was school today Maddy?" She answered after a moment of silence "It was fine?"

Ben asked "Maddy what happened? Please tell me. If you can't talk to me your own dad. Who can you talk to?"

Maddy answered "Some of my classmates insulted me called me a freak for being able to know so much about history. It's been going on for a while and the teachers do nothing to stop it."

Ben simply said "Maddy those classmates are just jealous they aren't half as smart as you. I'll talk to your teacher in the morning and make it clear if the bullying isn't stopped you're not going back to that school. Heck you probably could teach the class as you know so much."

Maddy smiled and hugged her dad who hugged her back as he was the happiest dad in the world when he made Maddy smile.

He also knew that Amy would be as proud of Maddy as he was, in every test she had in school she got A's. She even helped Josh with his homework when he was having problems with it, much to Ben's amusement.

Elizabeth then exited the kitchen with a pot of Chilli in her hands and said "Dinner's ready."

The family immediately went to the dinner table and were looking forward to a lovely meal together. One thing Ben loved most of all were these family moments it reminded him what he was fighting for in service to the Republic of Texas in the military.

Keeping his family, especially his daughter Maddy safe from harm, anyone who wanted to hurt her would have to answer to him and his brothers Jim and Kono.

**Washington DC**

The guards stood at attention as the carriages approached the massive building they were guarding. The place had already been fully restored to what it was before.

Now the people who were to live here were starting to arrive among them, Maxwell Adams the former senator of Florida before the Blackout and now the Vice President of the United States of America.

As Adams got out of his carriage followed by Dr Calvin Horn and Mr Nicholas Smythe, he entered the White House and looked around with a massive smile on his face.

The Vice President then said "It's good to be home." He then looked at Dr Horn and Smythe as he said "Let's get to work gentlemen, we have a lot to do before the President arrives here."

Both men nodded and followed Adams to the Oval Office where would temporally assume control of the US until the President arrived in Washington himself.

**Willoughby Texas**

Truman and his men retreated to the command centre as the Texas army breached the gates and moved into the town. His men might have had the better weapons but Texas had better sharpshooters and more men then he had. All he could do now is hold out until his scouts reported if the East was clear to use for retreat back to their territory in the Plains Nation.

He would order his men to fall back while he and volunteers stayed behind to cover their escape. Going back for Truman meant death and faced with a choice between dying at the hands of Mr Nicholas Smythe or Texas.

He'd choose Texas every single time.

His scouts then returned and the man in charge of them said "There's an army coming from the east but not Texas or a war tribe from the Plains Nation. It's Georgia army. Some of them are alive and they didn't look happy when they saw us. Sir I lost 3 men before we were able to lose them, but they're no doubt coming here and they want blood."

Truman then heard the sounds of the door of the command centre being broken and gunfire close by. With that he looked at the nearby US flag and saluted before he shot himself in the head with his own pistol, just as the Texas army took the command centre and took back the town of Willoughby in the name of the Republic of Texas and soon had their flag flying from the flagpole in the centre of town and not the US flag.

General Greggory was then told of army approaching from the east and ordered all the men to defensive positions just in case it was more US troops. But their surprise it was army of soldiers from the Georgia Federation and with them was over 400 civilians refugees.

The general smiled as he now had some very good news to tell President Davis, a new ally in their war with the US government just showed up.

**Washington DC**

Nicholas Smythe smiled as he sharpened his blades and saw he now had a new man to interrogate. The man was tied to a chair as a burlap sack was removed from his head and the man angrily said "Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

Smythe merely stabbed the man in the arm and said "I'll be asking the questions not you. I know your captain Richard Bates of the Monroe Republic. My name is Nicholas Smythe and I represent the United States government and on behalf of the President of the United States I have one question to ask you and I want an honest answer. Where is General Sebastian Monroe?"

**Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 4 let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**War between the Republics**

**Authors Notes I don't own Terra Nova or Revolution. All I own are my OC's.**

**The OC's Ben Shannon and Nicholas Smythe don't belong to me they belong to Fenrisulven 13 who's allowed me to use them in this fic. I recommend all of my readers have a look at his fics especially Blood is Thicker than Water.**

**This is AU after season 1 of Revolution and has Terra Nova characters in the Revolution universe. One big AU change from canon in regards to Revolution is that Nora is still alive.**

**Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven 13 for helping with this chapter and writing part of it.**

**Chapter 5 diplomacy and reunions**

**Austin Texas Military High Command**

President Davis and his generals looked over a map of Texas as General Carver said "US forces from the Plains Nation have crossed over into Texas and are approaching the town of Fort Worth, I suggest the 5th army under General Strayer head there to take them out. Governor Affleck's troops are heading here to help us prepare for our offensive against the US into the Plains Nation itself."

A soldier then entered the briefing room with a urgent message for General Carver. The general read the note and said "We took back Willoughby, minimum casualties for us. Now an army from Georgia has shown up and their leader wants to talk to you Mr President what do you want to do?"

Davis was silent before he said "I'll meet them but Carver I want your best men with us."

Carver nodded and with that the meeting was over.

Now all General Carver had to do was get the best squad of Texas Rangers to go with his men and President Davis to protect the President.

Captain Jim Shannon and his squad.

**Washington DC**

Smythe came out of the room with wiping away blood from his hands with a cloth as two men entered the interrogation room with a body bag.

Vice President Adams asked "What did he tell you Mr Smyhte?"

Smythe replied "It took a while to get him to talk. The man was tougher then he looked. Before he died from blood loss, he finally told me that General Sebastian Monroe is alive and back in his homeland. He's leading what left of his army and some Georgia troops against us in a bittergruella war. That's what took out the missing convoys carrying arms. Sir we need to deal with him now."

Adams agreed and said "If I gave you an army, could you find him?"

Smythe nodded and before Adams could say or do anything else Smythe headed for the door and said "Have the troops ready by sundown. We're going after him immediately."

Adams asked "Where are you going to start looking?"

Smythe replied "The only place the general could be."

**Austin Texas the next day**

Jim and his squad got ready to move out as Kono said goodbye to Jim's children and Ben said goodbye to his daughter Maddy. He then heard Ben loudly say "What?!"

Turning his attention to Ben and Maddy he heard Ben said "Maddy you can't come with me. It's too dangerous here. If something happened to you. I would never be able to forgive myself."

Maddy simply said "There is an entire army of Texas soldiers there protecting the town and now another is on the way. How dangerous could it be?"

Kono then said "She has a point Ben. The risk of danger is minimal. Plus you, me and Jim made sure. Maddy and Josh know how to use firearms and daggers if need be. Let her come along. You know neither me nor Jim will let anything happen to her. I damn sure know you'll die to keep her safe"

After a few moments Ben finally said "Alright you can come. But you stay close to me at all times understand." Maddy nodded and Ben said "Come on Lets go."

From his carriage nearby President Davis said "There's a seat in here for your daughter Mr Shannon. She'll be safe if something does go wrong. I was a father myself once. I know how much a parent can worry about the safety of their children."

Ben said "Thank you sir." He then led Maddy to the carriage where President Davis was surrounded by Texas rangers among them Mr John Franklin Fry, the secretary of the interior of the Republic of Texas.

As everyone was soon ready to move out General Carver signalled for the convoy to head out to the town of Willoughby.

The convoy quickly arrived at the town where General Greggory greeted General Carver and saluted President Davis. The President said "Where is the leader of the Georgia army?"

General Greggory answered "He's in the courthouse with his senior officers. His men have given us their weapons and the refugees who were with them are all relaxing in town or enjoying a good meal or two. The Georgia military helped us capture some US forces who were trying to escape the battle here. I think we should trust them sir."

Davis said "They helped us capture enemies of Texas and haven't caused trouble. So far anyway I like them. Now let's go to the courthouse."

Davis and the two generals followed by a squad of Texas rangers entered the court house where several men and a woman were in Georgia Federation military uniforms were waiting for them along with two men in suits.

General Greggory said "General Nathaniel Taylor. May I present President Samuel Davis, the leader of the Republic of Texas and General Robert Carver, the leader of the Texas army."

General Taylor said "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am General Nathaniel Taylor of the Georgia Federation, with me are Georgia senators William Roger and Joseph Park, along with my second in command Colonel Alicia Washington."

At that moment Kono nearly fainted in shock as he saw Alicia alive and well after 15 years since he last saw her. As he recognized her, she recognized him.

Kono shocked said "Alicia is it really you?"

Both of them walked towards each other and as soon as they were up close both of them took out their lockets and looked at the photo inside of the two of them looking for similarities between the person in front of them and the person in the photo who was more than 15 years older than when they last saw one another.

Alicia then said "You look old Kono."

Kono smiled and said "You don't Alicia you still look as beautiful as you did when we last met."

Alicia smiled and said "Still the charmer, you haven't changed at all."

Kono then said "I've been waiting over 15 years to do this." With that Kono took Alicia into his arms and kissed her in the middle of the room as she wrapped her arms around him and both cried with tears of joy after finally being together after so long apart from one another.

Suddenly President Davis cleared his throat loudly and as Kono and Alicia remembered they were in a room surrounded by military and political leaders of their nations, they let go of one another as Davis said "Lieutenant Lao why don't you show Colonel Washington around the town and catch up while we talk."

Kono nodded and did as ordered while President Davis sat down across from General Taylor and said "I want to thank you for helping my troops capture some of the US troops. Now I need to know what you're doing here?"

Taylor answered "I learned from a friend that the US government were the ones who nuked Atlanta and Philadelphia. We came here as we knew Texas was a safe haven for Georgia citizens and military. We took so long to get here as we were avoiding the US troops. They're all over Georgia and The Munroe Republic. You're now at war with the US and we want to help you."

Davis said "This war is going to be a war that will unlike any other fought in the last 15 years. It'll make the recent war Georgia fought with Munroe look like a battle in comparison. Texas has allied with California against this threat, but we need more help. So I accept your offer to assist us and I will do all I can to help Georgia become a great nation again."

Taylor nodded as both men stood up and shook hands before the general said "If we need allies. I know one we need. General Sebastian Monroe and what's left of his militia. Some of men who helped us get here told us Monroe and his men are in a fight to the death against the US forces in Monroe's territory. They need weapons and food to keep fighting."

Davis said "Do you really think we should ally with a madman to fight these US troops. Are we really that desperate general?"

Taylor replied "In a war like this Mr President we can't afford to be picky about our allies. When the war's over we can kill the son of a bitch then. Until then we need his help."

Davis nodded and said "I'll talk to Governor Affleck about sending Monroe some weapons and special forces soldiers to help out."

The President then asked "Who was this friend who told you that the US were the ones who carried out the nuking?"

Taylor motioned for Davis to follow him to another room where a man was reading a book and said "Meet Major Tom Neville of the Monroe Republic. He helped us get here and told us the truth."

Tom turned around and said "President Davis, it's an honour to meet you face to face."

**Authors notes well that's the end of chapter 5 let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
